


mountain cats will come to drag away your bones

by sherlocking



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocking/pseuds/sherlocking
Summary: For the 2018 Supply Drop, wish #137: "Ocelot blows Big Boss on the side of the road before he leaves in TPP. It’s angsty and horny. That’s it, that’s the prompt. ""You've already done enough for me, Adam.""You mustknowwhat saying my namedoesto me,John," he drawls.





	mountain cats will come to drag away your bones

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

He obliges, of course. He always does. Sometimes, he's not sure why. Ultimately, Ocelot is a free man. He can do as he chooses. He can defy Big Boss if he wants. But he doesn't want to, which is the odd thing about it. It strikes him as incredibly unusual most of the time, which in a way is why he continues to pursue it. Pursue him, follow him. In his contemplation of his own free will, he often notes the odd notion that if anyone else asked anything of him, he would almost surely ignore them. Or at least, he would follow through until such a moment that he could then turn elsewhere. Everything Ocelot does is purely for his own gain, his own motivation, except. Except.

Except for the mild curiosity of just what lengths he would go to for Big Boss. A years long experiment he wishes to see through to the end. So he does exactly what Big Boss wants.

He lights the cigar, and on a whim, reaches a hand out to stroke Big Boss's face. Big Boss doesn't flinch. In fact, he barely reacts at all, save for a slight hint of warmth in the crease of his eyes.

"'Till next time, Adam."

The pang that jabs in his gut is decidedly unexpected. Their time together is over, just like that. He should have enjoyed it more while it lasted. It's always so very fleeting. During the early Patriot days, Ocelot was always so busy that he could barely find time to actually meet with Snake at all. It claws in his gut when he least needs it to. He tries to ignore it, of course; the last thing spies need is to feel genuine emotion. But the sick feeling always persists. This time it's exponentially worse, thinking of what's to come.

"I've never forgotten you these past nine years. But I have to forget you now." His hand doesn't move from Snake's face. Snake watches Ocelot watch Snake through his single eye. He raises a hand up to clasp Ocelot's wrist.

Ocelot considers his future. He considers not hypnotising himself. He considers putting it off, for a few weeks or more. It doesn't particularly matter what he does right now, in this moment, he thinks. Every action he takes has carefully calculated thought behind it, careful consideration of every future possibility. Sometimes it's nice to just do something for the hell of it, and not because of what it might lead to next.

He considers letting emotion lead him, for once, just out of curiosity. What he wants is apparently quite simple.

"Let me do something for you." Ocelot leans in, takes the cigar from Snake's teeth, takes a drag himself. It's acrid, disgusting. So very Snake. He blows the smoke in Snake's face, then kisses him, around Snake's grin.

"You've already done enough for me, Adam."

"You must _know_ what saying my name _does_ to me, _John_ ," he drawls.

"Of course. That's why I do it."

Ocelot is gently biting Snake's neck. His hands undo Snake's belt.

"I'll look after them, you know. The Phantom... no one will know. I'll find Ka... Miller. You can rely on me."

A hand is shoved down his trousers. An approving grunt.

"I know, Adam. You haven't let me down yet."

"That you _know_ of."

The low rumbling laugh that comes out of Snake _does_ things to Ocelot that it really ought not to, all things considered. He's resting some of his weight on his motorbike, leaning back slightly, looking picture goddamn perfect, in both their opinions. Ocelot hastily pulls Snake's trousers down, his underwear too, while thinking of how the Phantom is almost certainly under fire from about five different enemy forces right now. If he's half the man he thinks he is, he'll be fine for a few minutes more.

Ocelot is _good_ at his job, after all.

He gets down on his knees.

There were times when Snake was the most absurd man Ocelot knew. The man who believed in Santa Claus, the man who naively yet doggedly took down everyone in Tselinoyarsk. Then there were the other times, when he wasn't Naked Snake. He was Big Boss: The Man who Sold the World. This was one of those times, when he knew that he held the future of the world in the palm of his hands, with the most powerful men wrapped around his finger. He is cold and calculating in those times, and more than willing to exert his power. Ocelot figures he should play to that, right now.

He gives Snake's cock a few slow strokes with his gloved hand, until it's half hard.

"I don't know if I'll be able to take it all," Ocelot breathes, fluttering his lashes. Big Boss smirks.

"Please, Adam. Don't give me that crap."

"No, really. You're too much.  All of you. That's why you're so powerful. You can do anything to anyone. You can do anything to _me_."

That gets a good reaction out of him. His eyes are dark. "Please, Ocelot. You're killing me, here." He had been nosing around Snake's cock the whole time, deliberately, waiting for the impatience to slip out. He puts his hands on Snake's thighs, and slowly closes his mouth over the tip of his cock. Snake's hand curls in Ocelot's hair and pulls slightly, so Ocelot's head is tilted up, making eye contact. Snake has a slight frown on his face, like he knows that Ocelot is being much too calculating. And he's right, of course. He can't quite help but keep a level of careful manipulation and control in place even when he's not meant to. In response, Ocelot moves forward quickly, taking all of him in. He starts bobbing rhythmically, gradually building up speed, until he's frantic and erratic in his movements, saliva getting everywhere, making slippery wet sounds. Snake grunts, thrusting inward, and his grip on Ocelot's hair tightens. His other hand is still holding his cigar, and he occasionally takes a drag on it, his head vanishing in smoke, so it's just Ocelot and some unknown ghost for a few brief moments.

Ocelot is breathing hard through his nose as Snake's cock fills out his mouth, reaching the back of his throat. He pulls off to take a breather, a trail of saliva trailing from Snake's cock to his mouth.

"Damnit, Ocelot... _please_."

He likes it when Big Boss _begs_ him for things. He wipes his mouth and smiles serenely up at him.

"Of course."

He gets back to work, wet and rushed and desperate, eyes closed. It's just him and Big Boss in the world, and everything else falls away. Snake is panting now, making quiet little groans every few seconds, hips bucking forward. Ocelot palms vaguely at his own trousers, trying to relieve some of his own tension, but he's doing this for Big Boss, not for himself. Big Boss is thrusting hard now, legs shaking, hand curling in Ocelot's hair.

"O- Ocelot... I-"

He comes abruptly with a shudder in to Ocelot's waiting mouth. Hot bursts of come shoot down Ocelot's throat, and he can do nothing but try to swallow it so he doesn't come up choking. He pulls off Snake's cock, and another spurt streams on to his face, around his mouth. Good. He looks up at Snake and sees an expression of genuine affection, and something a little like fear. Fear of what, he doesn't quite know. Ocelot hopes it's fear of losing him. God knows what Snake would do without him, after all.

Snake leans down to wipe a thumb over Ocelot's mouth, cleaning him up, far too tenderly. Ocelot relishes in it, just for the moment. Maybe it'd be nice to be cared for, some day, in some way like this. Maybe.

Snake offers him a hand, and Ocelot gladly accepts. Snake pulls him up from the ground like he weighs no more than a feather. Ocelot has always liked that about him. He's magnetic, he's a black hole, his gravitational pull is impossible to get away from.

They both stand there for a while, hands grasped together. Eventually, Snake pulls away, lifting up his trousers. They must have looked fairly comical had anyone happened to come down the dirt path they were quite inconspicuously stationed on.

Ocelot kisses him again, soft. He's still hard, but it doesn't matter. He doesn't need anything in return from Big Boss.

"Ocelot," Snake warns.

"Right. Duty calls." Ocelot concedes, finally.

Snake's cigar is half gone already.

The ride back to the hospital compounds the ache in him. There is much to be done, and he can't think about Big Boss anymore, not for a long while. There are good things ahead, promising, beautiful, deathly things, and only Adam... No. Only Ocelot can bring them to fruition.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is, a little rushed and last minute, but here nonetheless! hope you enjoy. I'm definitely better at angst than horniness, haha. I just find it way too much fun to try think of what might potentially be going on inside Ocelot's head at any given time. What does he think about, ever? I have no idea!  
> I'm sorry if the dialogue isn't 100% accurate to what actually is said in that scene, but I kind of wanted to play with the whole unreliable narration thing this game's got going on. (And didn't want to rewatch the scene and get sad) Who knows what's real and what's fake in this particular chapter of the Metal Gear universe??! Just how genuine are Ocelot's feelings?? Did he accidentally almost call Miller Kaz on purpose??? No one will ever know...
> 
> (title from this song [here!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TRJ_s2G76Hg))


End file.
